


The Warehouse

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialog-only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every house is a home. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "home" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100.

"I hate the suburbs."

"Yeah, Dean, you said that already."

"There's no warehouse here. Just a bunch of little houses that all look exactly the same. Warren lied about where he was attacked."

"What, he drove here after something chewed his leg off, then called 9-1-1?"

"Maybe not."

"You really think we'll spot anything new now that it’s night?"

"The weirdoes come out when the moon is full. You know that, Sammy.”

"Dean! Look!"

"I don't believe it! That house … it’s changing into …”

"So when Warren said he was attacked by a warehouse …”

"I hate the suburbs."


End file.
